


Lazy day

by ItzZaira



Series: US!Skelebros [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Blueberry needs to learn when to take a break, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Lazy Days, No Angst, No Incest, One Shot, Papyrus is a Good Brother, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternete universe: UnderSwapSans is busy cleaning the whole house for the night, and now is really tired in the morning. Papyrus manages to confince Sans to relax for once.





	Lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> And now something different.
> 
> Also, I know Sans is the older brother, but I enjoy it more when Papyrus is the older one, so I wil refer to Sans as the younger one.  
Aaand Sans is the one to like puns 
> 
> Underswap by au community

When Papyrus woke up, he was shocked. He had woken up on his own, his brother didn't wake him up. He didn't have a nightmare, so he didn't wake up from fear.

Papyrus looked at the clock. It was 11 am.

He frowned. Sans always woke up on 5 am.

What if he died in his sleep? What if he got kidnapped?! What if-

And then Papyrus rememberd Sans forgat to set his alarm sometimes.

Papyrus looked at his phone. It was weekend, so they both had free today. Welp, atleast he didn't have to worry about work.

He carefully got out of bed, planning to wake up the younger. Though, he should be a little careful. Sans almost _never _slept in. And even though he always woke up early, Sans was anything but a morning person. If he didn't have his alarm, Sans could sleep though literally _anything. _It was on days like this that Papyrus was the one to wake Sans up.

Papyrus opened the door to his brother's room, smiling softly at seeing the other still asleep. He didn't want to wake Sans up: If the other was still sleeping, that means he needed it today. But Sans would be mad with himself knowing he slept so long.

Papyrus sat beside Sans' bed, stroking his skull. He talked softly, not really wanting Sans to wake up, but first stir him a little.

"Sans.."

Sans stirred a little, but stayed asleep.

Papyrus chuckled.

He was stroking Sans skull, and Papyrus felt Sans lean into the touches.

"Brother.. It's time to get up.." Papyrus whispered.

Sans groaned, and turned around.

Papyrus chuckled again. "Bro.. it's 11 am."

Sans turned around, looking his brother in the eye. He then hid his face in his pillow.

Papyrus wanted to laugh. "Bro.. you heard me right..? It's 11 am."

Sans groaned. He said something, that was muffled by his pillow.

"What?" Papyrus asked.

Sans turned around. "But I'm tired.."

Now Papyrus was concerned.

He gently stroked his brothers skull. Sans closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touches.

"Did something happen?" Papyrus asked.

Sans opened his eyesockets again. "I was too busy cleaning the night."

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "And when did you go to bed?" He asked.

"Around 5.." Sans mumbled.

That definitely was not enough sleep, even for his usually energetic brother.

Papyrus looked at his smaller sibling. "You can sleep now if you want. It's weekend, we both don't have work anyway."

Sans looked at his brother and then got up, though he felt a little dizzy.

Papyrus was quick and took his brother by his arm, gently setting him on his bed.

"Sans, you need more sleep." Papyrus stated.

Sans groaned. "But I am not lazy! I can't be lazy and I have work to.. to.."

Sans felt dizzy again, nearly falling of the bed.

Papyrus reacted quickly, grabbing his brother before he could fall.

Papyrus started to talk. "Sans, it's weekend, we both don't have work today. And there is a difference between being lazy, and not getting enough sleep."

Sans pouted. "But I need to clean the breakfast and make house!"

Wait.. what?

Papyrus sighed. He gently pushed his brother back into the covers of his bed. Sans wanted to say something, but he felt really tired.

"You already cleaned the house at midnight, and I can make breakfast if you want." Papyrus said, pulling the covers of the bed over Sans' shoulders.

Papyrus started rubbing Sans skull again to help him fall asleep. He leaned into the touch. He did not fall asleep though.

"Papy.." Sans groaned. "Just let me do my chores!"

"Your 'chores' are the reason you are so tired right now." Papyrus answered. Then he smirked. He gently started rubbing Sans' spine. His spine was his sweet spot.

Sans shivered, but then leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

Papyrus smiled kindly. "This always works."

In about 10 minutes, Sans fell asleep.

Papyrus smiled. He wished he haden't woken up his brother in the first place, but he hadn't known how little sleep he had gotten.

Papyrus carefully got up, not wanting to wake his brother again. He walked out of the room, turning of the lights. Then he wen't downstairs to prepare breakfast.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Papyrus was on the couch watching tv, when he heard footsteps from the stairs. He looked up, seeing Sans slowly coming down from the stairs.

"Goodmorning bro" Papyrus greeted.

Sans looked at his brother, and murmerd a soft "good morning" before walking to the couch, and falling on top of it.

Papyrus chuckled at the action. 

"You tired today, Sansy?" He asked.

Sans looked up. He had a expresion on his face, one that Papyrus knew way too well.

He frowned, sitting beside the smaller. "Sans, it's okay. It happens sometimes." He said. "There is nothing wrong with relaxing for once, or being a little more tired. You can take a break when you need it. You understand?"

Sans looked at the taller, before noding slightly.

Papyrus smiled. "Come on, breakfast is already ready, it just needs to be cooked."

* * *

**20 minutes later**

As they both finished breakfast, Sans got up to clean the dishes that were left over. What Papyrus would normally do, was go to the couch and watch tv. But not this time.

His brother was tired, not only from cleaning, and he knew it. Sans was working a little harder the past few days to join the royal guard, and Papyrus wanted to give him a little break.

Sans was shocked to see Papyrus get one of the plates and start cleaning it.

Papyrus smiled at his brother's shocked face.

"What?" He asked. Sans couldn't bring himself to talk, way too shocked. Then he got a fork, pointing it at Papyrus.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my lazy brother?" He asked seriously.

Papyrus just looked at Sans before starting to laugh. Sans chuckled.

"You know.." Papyrus said. "Why don't you just relax for once?"

Sans looked at Papyrus. "You mean... being lazy?"

Papyrus just looked at him. "There is a difference between being lazy and taking a break. Let me do de dishes now, you watch tv or something. Maybe we can watch a movie later."

Sans just looked at Papyrus. "I, the magnificent Sans, won't be lazy like you are."

Papyrus sighed. Then he got an idea.

"You couldn't even wake up this morning because of how tired you were. If you don't take a break, it wil happen again, and more often."

Sans stared at Papyrus in shock.

Papyrus wouldn't lie. He knew he wouldn't.

Papyrus looked at the smaller. It wasn't really a lie.

"Maybe we can spend some time together too." Papyrus added.

"...okay" Sans responded.

Papyrus looked at Sans, worried by his tone. He bent down. "Something wrong bro?"

Sans looked up. "..I am not lazy, right..?"

Papyrus looked at Sans before pulling him into a hug. He rubbed his skull to calm him a little.

"Sans.. there is nothing wrong with taking a break sometimes. Like, that is what weekends are for. You are _not _lazy just because you took a break for once. Got it?"

"..Okay.." Sans said. 

Papyrus looked at Sans, before smiling. "Hey, why don't you go pick a movie? Then I can clean the kitchen and make some snacks." Papyrus grimanced. "I'll make sure they are specTACOlar."

Sans brightened up. "Mwehehehe!!! Alright, I'll go pick a movie!!" And with that, he ran out of the kitchen.

Papyrus smiled, before going back to cleaning.

* * *

**(Lol, this story is just rediculous XD)**

They were sitting together on the couch, watching the movie Sans had picked out. It was nice, just sitting togeter.

After a while, Sans leaned against Papyrus. Papyrus looked down at his brother, seeing him watch the tv a little tiredly. Papyrus chuckled, rubbing his spine to help him relax.

Sans sighed, leaning into the touch. After a while, he fell asleep.

Papyrus smiled kindly, holding his brother close. He would do anything for him. 

**For anyone who is still reading this, I decided to rewrite one of my first ever stories, because of how bad and rushed this is XD**

**Just, don't be surprised if there is a second chapter out of nowhere. That will be the rewriten version. Thank you for understanding!**

**-Zaira**

**Author's Note:**

> This story is weird XD
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
